The subject matter herein relates generally to panel mount connector assemblies for communication systems.
Communication systems are used in various applications, such as part of a data center, switch, router, server, hub, network, or storage system. The components of the communication system are typically arranged in a rack having horizontal shelves arranged within the rack holding the components, such as switches, servers, and the like. The components are connected by cable connectors and cables between the various components in the rack or in another rack.
Conventional communication systems are designed such that the connectors have a working or mating range to accommodate system tolerances. For example, the maximum mating depth is designed at a depth where the connectors are fully mate and the minimum mating depth is at a mating depth where the connectors are slightly unmated but the contacts of the connectors are electrically connected. However, electrical performance degrades when the connectors are not fully mated. Additionally, providing longer electrical contacts to increase the mating depth range adds size and cost to the system and leads to poorer electrical performance due to electrical stubs created from the long overlapping areas of the electrical contacts. The electrical connectors are rigidly mounted in the system and are at risk of being damaged or dislodged from the rack if the connectors are over mated, such as being pressed further than the designed maximum mating depth.
A need remains for electrical connectors for a communication system having a large mating range.